


Mother-hen

by grettama



Series: Kronos Crows [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knew he was too overprotective over Nico. But he just couldn't help it. Nico was the smallest athlete in their team afterall. His overprotectiveness had nothing to do with his crush. Absolutely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother-hen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for grammar and spelling error.

“Eat your vegetables, Nico.”

“Yes, Jason.”

“Nico, don’t leave anything in your plate! Eat more! Here’s your second portion.”

“Okay.”

“Nico, don’t forget to hydrate.”

“Yeah.”

“You sleep enough last night, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t forget to stretch this morning right?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Good. Now, drink this protein juice. It tastes great, eventually. I will get you your third portion.”

“But, Jason—“

Before Nico could explain to Jason that he was full already and he definitely didn’t need another food, Jason already gone. Nico could only sigh and slouched his head on the cafeteria table.

Percy laughed. “Jason is such a mother-hen,” he said, patted Nico sympathetically on his back.

Nico glared at the wide receiver, but didn’t say anything else.

Percy continued eating. “He cared for you, Nico. You are very talented but you are too skinny and you don’t take good care of your own body. It’s for the best.”

Nico just mumbled his response. Jason came back to their table before Percy could say another things.

“Here,” Jason said, smiled warmly at Nico.

Nico glared at him too. “Jason, I’m full.”

“Bullshit, Nico. Finish this. We have match this weekend and I want you on startup and to be able to do that, you must be in perfect condition.”

Nico groaned while Percy giggled.

“I might have a food coma if you keep shoving me these stuff, Jason. Enough.”

Jason frowned, but then sighed. “Okay then.”

Nico beamed when Jason finally gave in.

“But only if you promise me to eat everything I write down in the menu for dinner, and also go to sleep at eleven o’clock.”

Percy laughed. Nico didn’t even have another energy to glare. Jason could be very persistent and nobody could change that.

“Fine,” Nico agreed.

Jason smiled, looked so satisfied and ruffled Nico’s hair.

“Oh, crap. I have a class,” Jason said and hurriedly got up. “See ya later at practice, guys.”

Nico sighed in relief when Jason finally disappeared from his sight.

“Hang in there, bud,” Percy patted his back again.

“Is he that annoying to everyone?”

Percy grinned. “No. You’re his only victim.”

Nico glared at his milk carton. “If I didn’t love football very much, I’ve quit already.”

* * *

 

Nico was impressive in so many ways. His 40 yards run is the fastest in universities. He was smart and played not only with his muscle like most players. And so far, he was Jason’s favorite running back. Jason assured himself that it wasn’t because he had a huge crush on the other boy, but purely because professional reason.

He was a great athlete despite he was the smallest football player ever. Nice legs, nice ass and cute face was just a bonus.

“Can you stop ogling our star running back and practice your pass already, Grace?”

Luke’s voice startled Jason back to reality.

“Uh, I’m not, er, ogling Nico.”

Luke smirked. “Yeah, right.”

Jason was about to talk back to Luke when he saw Nico got tackled by Frank very hard and the boy just laid there on the grass, not moving.

“Nico!” Jason shouted, hurriedly ran to Nico and kneeled next to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Frank kneeled down on the other side of Nico’s body. He looked like he was about to cry. “He asked me to help him practice his new cut but something went wrong and I couldn’t stop myself and—“

“Shut up, Zhang,” Jason snapped, made Frank stopped talking immediately.

Nico groaned, and it made Jason’s attention diverted. “Hey, Nico, you alright? Anything’s hurt?”

Nico tried to sit down but Jason put his hand on Nico’s shoulder to make him laid still. At least not until Jason was sure that Nico didn’t get serious injury.

“I’m okay, Jason. I’m used to it. Let me up.”

“I’m so sorry, Nico,” Frank whimpered.

Nico smiled at him. “It’s okay, Frank. I responded to slowly because I’m not used to this cut. My fault too. You just did your job as a lineman wonderfully. Anyway, football is not the softest sport in the world.”

Frank still looked extremely guilty, mostly because Jason still glared at him. Nico realized that of course.

“Cut it, Grace,” Nico said, coldly. “Stop treating me like I’m a weakling. I play football since I was ten years old. I can take care of myself just fine.”

Jason’s hand was being shoved harshly by Nico, left Jason speechless. The smaller boy stood up and look down on Jason.

“Don’t worry. I’m not stupid. I won’t let myself injured right before a match,” Nico said again, and he ruffled Jason’s hair right before he headed out back to practice with Frank.

Jason was left baffled. He touched his hair where Nico touched it. He really got it bad, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of Ookiku Furikabutte rerun. Abe is such a mother-hen towards Mihashi and I like it.


End file.
